


言葉の集まり

by Suga_oppa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_oppa/pseuds/Suga_oppa
Summary: random stuffs





	1. つ<

ある日、私たちはすべて死ぬつもりです。花が大きくなりすぎて私たちを窒息させるような人がいらっしゃいます。

 

フラワーズ.


	2. 二つ

私たちはお金だけを気にします、それは悲しいです。

 

ドル紙幣


	3. 三つ

時には私はそれらを憎むのか私自身を憎むのか分からない。

 

いいえ。


End file.
